


Broken Chains of Death

by LH (loveheart4u)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blind Character, Body Horror, Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Force Manipulation (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mild Blood, Mind Manipulation, Nightsister Magic | Dathomir Magic (Star Wars), Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Penetration, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon also known as Darth Vengeticus is now a mess, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, some slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheart4u/pseuds/LH
Summary: While the clone wars rage on, there is a dark and sinsister plot to bring a long dead person back to life, but the jedi council somehow caught onto this plot and tries to stop it with their two top generals, Obi-wan Kenobi the "negotiator" and "the hero with no fear" and his padawan: Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, but what they will find will shock them to where they're running back ASAP to the council with an urgent report on what they discoverd.
Relationships: Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku | Darth Tyranus & Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 26





	1. Plotting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey rebels, I know I shoukd be sleeping at this time, but I had a song stuck in my head called "stronger" to where this sort of came out of it, but I don't do update schedule, so updates will be random for awhile til I can figure out where to place the day updates will come out. Oh and another thing some of the characters will be OOC. I'll quit rambling so you guys can see the story I sorta came up with on the fly at very early in the morning. But first I DO NOT OWN star wars and all of it's glory.

In the shadowy night on the city planet of Coruscant, two lone figures stand on a hidden walkway. One of the figures has a hood up. The other has a fancy suit and cape with a neatly trimmed grey hair and beard.

"Lord Tyranus, it is now time to shake the jedi order by doing some force manipulation into the living force, to where your old and weak former padawan will be brought back from the force after his untimely demise, but he will not be his old self when he does." 

The hooded figure says while starting into the quiet busy night. He then turns to look at Count Dooku to see his reaction to his plan. The Count just nods and says while bowing his head. "It will be done Lord Sidious". 

Lord Sidious turns to look back at the skyscrapers across the way from where they're at. "But surely the Jedi might find out this in a way, my Lord." Sidious then says while cackling as he turns to look back at him. "Let them find out, because when the jedi discovers him, most of the Jedi order will be in shock or doubt to be sure if it is him. Count Dooku frowns as he says while looking up at Sidious. "Want me to get the necessary items to do the summoning ritual, Lord Sidious." 

Sidious Cackles more loudly." Yes you can, but we will need something of him to bring him back like his ashes from within the Jedi temple, and I have a perfect plan for that." The Count just nods as he gets ready to go to the space dock asking while looking back at Sidious. "And how are you going to get my former deceased padawan's ashes from the jedi temple." 

Sidious is getting ready to go back to the chancellor office as he says to the Count. "I will tell them about a tradition we do on naboo when a family member dies, to where we scatter the ashes of the now deceased family member on the ground or into the lakes, but I will spread them without people watching since I'll ask them for me to do it in private, since I did not say any final words at his cremation all that while ago." The Count then says smirking. "Then the plan is already set, good."

Then the Count bows and then walks away to a droid waiting in a land speeder. The Droid then drives to the space docks after his master gets in.


	2. Chapter Two Baiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan was trying to have a break from being out in battlefields against the separatist army, when he is suddenly thrust in an unexpected Jedi Council meeting about his slewed master Qui-Gon Jinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I decided to post an update right after the first update I did in the wee hours of the morning. And I hope this turned out better than the first chapter hopefully. Oh and please comment any questions or constructive criticsm in the comment section and if you guys see any typo and grammar errors i will fix them the best I can and if I can't, I can't. Well enjoy the chapter.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes to meditate and lets the force flow into him while on a cushion in his quarters. After he meditates for one or two hours, he then hears ding at the door of his quarters. He then opens his eyes and starts to get up to answer the door.

when he opens it he is surprised to see Mace Windu standing there. "What is it, did Anakin try to let the younglings have too much sweets again?" Then Obi-Wan notices Mace has the river-stone Qui-Gon gave him in his hand. Mace then sighs as he gives the stone to Obi-Wan saying. "The council has a meeting in 30 holo-minutes about a request the chancellor made to the jedi order." Obi-Wan sighs as he looks Mace in the eyes asking. " And what does the chancellor request this time of the jedi order." Mace then gives him a sympathetic look and says. "About your former master who died, and he requested to have his ashes, to spread them on naboo."

Obi-Wan's eyes widen as he then stares at Mace while saying. "Ain't this a Jedi matter though, because to me it is a Jedi matter, and also a very personal Jedi matter, that is not a senate matter." Mace sighs rubbing his forehead as he then tells him. "the chancellor said since he died on naboo, which is the chancellor home-world, that your master died to save, so the chancellor wants to honor him by spreading his ashes on the planet he saved with you." Obi-Wan rubs his beard as Mace tells him this and sighs in defeat. "That is a good reason I can't deny or not see the logic in it."

Mace then puts a hand on his shoulder and leads them both to the council chamber and when they get in they see all the other available members of the council. After a bit they all sat in their respective chairs. Yoda then looks at Obi-Wan asking. "accept this do you.''Obi-Wan looks at Mace for a bit and then contemplates for a bit before looking at Yoda saying. "I do accept the reasoning and kindness of it."Yoda looks surprised but quickly schools his face back to passive saying. "A feeling I had you would have said that, but nevertheless brings Qui-Gon's ashes you must." Obi-Wan sighs saying. "Yes Grandmaster Yoda, I will if I need to learn to let go of him." Yoda then looks around saying. "Settled this is,then."

Just after he finished saying that the other members look at Obi-Wan with sympathetic looks as they walk out of the Jedi council chambers, til Mace and Obi-Wan are left alone in the chambers. Obi-Wan then says to Mace. "Well, I best go get Qui-Gon's ashes from my quarters. But before Obi-Wan has a chance to walk out Mace sighs saying." I am sorry Obi-Wan that you have to do this, and trust me, I am sad to let go of one of my closest friend's ashes ." Obi-Wan signs saying. "I know Mace." as he then walks out to go to his quarters in the Jedi temple.


	3. Chapter Three decieving (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chancellor puts his evil plan into motion, but with a slight problem, thanks to the same Master Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi.That he requested to see his old master ashes ever since his master died while he was still an apprentice. And the problem being a generous offer for protection from the CIS by one Master Obi-Wan Kenobi which he cannot refuse or it will raise alarm bells that it was all a setup. So how will the chancellor somehow get the ashes of Qui-Gon Jinn to the CIS without blowing his big plan of the fall of the republic and the Jedi Order in the open. So what will happen in part two of this chapter, wait and see in awhile or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, im back with another update of this very differnt work than most i've done. And to say that some of the characters are not listed yet. So I might have to update the character tags again, since what I originally planned wasn't possible and I sort of had to came up with an idea that the living force has two entities, to which one is part of the darkside of the living force and the other part of the lightside of the living force. And I have sort of a reason to explain why there is light and dark of the living force. The reasoning is this. The living forces is everything in nature including the animals, right. So does that means can there be plants that can grow like a fungus with the darkside's help to where it destroys the other plants that are trying to bring more life with the help of the lightside to grow and prosper to where they have a balance like the whole force is meant to be. But enough of me talking about this maybe original idea for the living force.(I don't not know if someone already came up with this idea I just had for the living force). So enjoy the new chapter and please comment on how you feel with this idea and story, while giving me constructive criticism to make this story even better.

Chancellor Palpatine smirks as he sees Obi-Wan coming up with a oriental like vase that he knows has Qui-Gon Jinn's ashes in it and bows his head in greeting when he stops in front of him while saying. "Master Kenobi, I dearly hope you trust me with this task of honoring your late master." Obi-Wan bows his head back saying. "Well, it was hard not seeing the logic or reasoning behind your request, since me and him did saved your home planet from invasion and I do trust some politicians with their word" Palpatine then laughs saying back to him. "Well, that is very true about both the logic of my request and that very few politicians are not corrupt in this current time of age, and I am very sorry that you and the jedi order can't watch me spreading his ashes in one of the lakes near the queen's palace." 

  
  


Obi-Wan smiles, shaking his head. “ It is okay, since we are in the middle of a war, but if you don't mind, I want to send some clones from the 212th Battalion to protect you while going to the Mid-rim to Naboo.” 

  
  


he smiles at Obi-Wan as he says. "Thank you for your generous escort, Master Kenobi, well it's time for me to get ready to go on the transport to Naboo to spread your heroic master's ashes." Then he bows his head in farewell as he then turns around to go to the transport heading for Naboo. As he comes up to it he sees some of the 212th clone battalion getting the transport ready just as he sees Obi-Wan's Commander named Cody coming up to him as he stops in front of him, saluting as he says." Everything is set to go to Naboo." Palpatine smiles saying." Thanks for the information commander." 

  
  


Then he and Commander Cody walk into the transport ship to Naboo. After they get in and the ship is already taking off to head out of the atmosphere, Cody tells the clone pilot to put the Chommel Sector coordinates in the hyperdive computer. 

  
  


then Palpatine went to his luxury quarters and close the door then smirks as he then picks up the ashes of Qui-Gon Jinn. The first Jedi master who died for being foolish to stand against a sith in thousands of years. he then gets up and puts it where it will be easy for the CIS to find it and lays down to rest. Right before he makes a urgent holo-call with one of his associates to tell them about a change in their plan.


	4. Chapter Four Deceiving(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord sidious is plan is almost fully complete, after a huge loss of the transport ship that the ashes of a long dead person was on. That got attacked to where there was only eight suriviors including the hidden dark lord of the sith and the 212th clone battilion's commader Cody with some six other unamed clones. While the rest in combat was killed in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I need to make an update schedule for this, but I really want to closer to the very Horrifying part, so I can get it over with. But after this chapter I have to go to bed and get ready to get all the energy I might need for this work. And to be honest I think this chapter is going be the longest for now, if I decide to type an even longer chapter for this, but we'll have to wait and see. Til then enjoy the space battle that comes later in the chapter, but just enjoy the chapter in general.

In a big estate on a gorgeous planet, that is covered with plains, mountains and forests. A holo-call has arrived in the communications station of the estate. Just as the count of this planet comes in looking at the communication’s staff saying. “Leave, I will answer this in private.” They all nod as they leave. After waiting a while to see if anyone is eavesdropping, he then looks at who's calling and then answers it. Just to starts kneeling, as the concealed face of the hooded figure shows. He then bows his head asking.“What is thy bidding, Lord Sidious.” He then barely shows a flinch when Lord Sidious snarls. "We have a change in our plan, because a certain Jedi Master gave me an escort to keep an eye on me while heading to Naboo.” The count then bows his head lower as he kneels as he says.” How can I be of service then my Lord.”

Lord Sidious then sees the count's legs starting to stiffen, while just saying. "I want you to lead a boarding party on the escort I am on, while the clones that are in my escort are distracted to where you can attack and board swift and silent to where they are too late to stop it, but do not destroy the transport after you got the ashes on board it and to the dathomir witches to watch over the ritual. As they try to bring him back. If you run into any resistance destroy it to where they are not able to recover at all.” He then nods slowly with his head bow just before Lord Sidious closes and erases the call from his history and says.”It will be done, my lord.”

Then the Count gets up shakily from kneeling too long and begins walking his stiff legs out of the communications station. To go get a lot of battle droids with a few super battle droids ready to ambush the transport that his former apprentice’s ashes is on, while it’s heading to Naboo. After the attack ship they’re on goes out into the atmosphere. They then jump into hyperspace after a bit to start going to the chommel sector where Naboo is at. When they get to the sector where Naboo is at. They see that the transport is stopped a bit ahead. The count then tells the droids to fly towards them, quick and silent so they won’t know what hit them. When they were close in range to fire. They started unleashing a barrage of lasers at them, trying to hit their hyperdrive engine and shield generator. Which they did. As the transport is now moving slowly away from the onslaught.

But is moving so slow that the attack ship keeps up right behind them. Then one of the lasers hits the main engine that keeps the transport ship moving. When the ship gets right next to the docking port on the other ship. The Ship then docks to the transport forcefully to where there is going to be some damage to it. The droids all get ready at the dock entrance leading into the other ship. When the entrance opens, all hell breaks loose as there is blaster fire coming from both sides. As the clones try to keep them out of the transport. Then the count ignites a red lightsaber and deflects a lot of blaster bolts the clones are trying to fire at him to make him retreat or get too close of a lucky hit on him.To make them have heavy losses. The clones that are still alive to watch as their brothers fall right in front of their eyes. Then they begin to fall back into the transport to find the escape pods. They get 2 of each in the escape pods. After the chancellor and commander is now in a escape pod. Commander Cody then starts sending a distress signal to any nearby republic ships.

On the wrecked transport. The count and his battle droids are searching for a oriental vase that has very important contents in them for a very sinister and gruesome plan. Then somewhere deeper into the ship a battle droid then calls. “I have found the important item in here.” After the droid calls that out. Then the count walks into where it's at,as he approvingly says. “Good then, we can head back to our ship and head straight for dathomir.” Then he walks toward the droid, to take the oriental vase from him and starts taking it into the ship. The count then goes to his quarters to sitting down into a waiting chair. While sitting, he has the vase of his former padawan in his lap as he says. “We will be reunited soon enough padawan and together we will be unstoppable like we were right before you became a Jedi knight.” after he saying, he puts the vase on a nearby table


	5. Chapter Five Finding and Fruition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after he got a distress call from Commander Cody, to where he had to call the Jedi council and have to journey to where the force is guiding Obi-Wan,Ahsoka and him to stop or see something to where all three had to urgently report back to the Jedi council. Anakin is just hoping it's not what he thinks it is. But they only way to find out is being there and seeing it, hidden or otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well good morning or afternoon, wherever you're at. I have again decided to update this work. But be warn there is going to be a sneak peek of sorts in this chapter that will be terrifying while also being a bit gross to some people but is nothing like sex yet. But during next chapter there is a scene where after being brought back to life he will be naked like a newborn Baby. So i'm upping the rating to explicit, but until then enjoy the chapter.

In the communication station on a star destroyer called the Resolute. A young Jedi knight and a clone captain are listening to a dire distress signal in the nearby system of Naboo. As the distress signal is saying from the console.” This is Commander Cody, we need someone to pick up our remaining survivors from a separatist ambush on our transport that was heading to Naboo to honor someone close to the 212th clone battalion, General Kenobi, But during the attack we were to suppose to protect the chancellor and the ashes of General Kenobi’s former master, and I manage to protect the chancellor but not the ashes that we were suppose to bring to Naboo, but I think the separatist took the ashes, for a reason that I have no clue of, so just bring help, so we are not sitting ducks in space if the separatist come back to attack us while in the escape pods of the transport we were on. Commander Cody out.” The clone captain then looks at the Jedi knight asking. “What are your orders,sir.” The Jedi General then looks back at the clone captain saying.“Do you even have to ask,of course we are going to help them, Rex.” Captain Rex then says. “Alright, sir I'll go see if we can get them on the Resolute without any problem when we get there, Oh and sir you might want to report to General Kenobi about what has happened or your Jedi council.” Anakin sighs as he sarcastically says." Well, this is going to be fun. Well I best go report it then." Rex sighs as he watches Anakin go into a different room to report to the Jedi council. Before he does as General skywalker ordered, he then orders the bridge crew to jump to the Naboo system. So after they jump into the system, they see 4 escape pods drifting in space. They go to pick them up and bring them on the Resolute. After the 4 escape pods are on the flagship. The survivors come out of them. Just to then get led to the Med bay to see if they have any injuries including the Chancellor. While they are doing that. Anakin turns on the holo table and puts in the Jedi council’s private channel. Just to see some of the council and Obi-Wan already there. Then Mace asks. “what is the problem Skywalker?” He then looks at Obi-Wan as he says. "I just got a distress call from,Commander Cody.” Obi-Wan starts rubbing his beard asking. "What did he say?” A few of the council members then notice Anakin giving his former master a sympathetic look saying."That they were ambushed on the way to Naboo by the Separatists.” They then see Obi-Wan start to shake while his eyes are watering a bit as he asks. “Did they take the ashes of him?.” Trying not to cry as he's trying to calm down. Anakin sighs saying.” I’m afraid they did take it, but I have a feeling that Count Dooku is somehow involved in this. But I don’t know how and I have another feeling that we have to go back to a planet that might be immensely powerful in the dark side to find it.” The present council members looked at him in surprise. Just as Mace asks him. “ How so skywalker?”. Anakin just let out a frustrated sigh as he said to him.” I just have this feeling that’s all.” Mace then stares at Obi-Wan in shock and very concealed outrage, as Obi-wan then says. “ I trust this feeling and I think you're right too my former Padawan.” Mace sighs as he looks at Skywalker saying. “We will send you Padawan Tano and Master Kenobi with you to where the planet this feeling is leading you to.” Anakin bows his head saying. "Thank you masters,I’ll be waiting or searching my feelings about this, before they get here.” Then Mace says.” As well, master Kenobi will do until when he is at your location.” After saying that. He closes the call then looks at Obi-Wan who just started rubbing his beard again contemplating. Mace then gets up and walks to where Obi-Wan is seated and says. "You best get ready to go to the Naboo system.” Obi-wan then gets up as he says.” I will get me and Ahsoka ready then. But with your leave masters.” Then Yoda who stayed quiet during the call starts to say.“Grave danger you will be in and very dark things you will see, Be careful you must.” Obi-Wan then bows as he says” I will do my best to be careful.” After he says that Yoda then says. "Quickly you must go, trust the force you will have to. Leave you now may.”Obi-Wan then bows in farewell saying.“I will master Yoda."Then he walks around the temple to find Ahsoka in hers and Anakin’s quarters. When he enters,Ahsoka jumps up as she is doing her missing homework on a datapad asking.” What can I do for you, Grand Master.”

Obi-Wan chuckles a bit saying. "Get ready,so we can go to the Naboo system to help your master with something.”. After saying that,Ahsoka is quickly moving to get her stuff packed and ready. When she is done, she and Obi-Wan go to a ship with the cockpit, fresher, two rooms and a small brig on it with a galley . After they get in and settled. The clone pilot flies them out of the atmosphere and goes to hyperspace. While in hyperspace Obi-wan goes to his quarters on the ship to meditate. As he is he then sees a circle with Qui-Gon’s ashes in the middle of it with a red kyber crystal on the top of the ashes,to where it then starts to liquify. After it is liquified to a grey-like goo, it then starts to mold and take shape into a human body. while it does he heard chanting of   
two unfamiliar phrases. After he's done. He comes out of his meditation to where he's horrified and his body feels like he ran a marathon, without forcespeed to help. He then starts taking shaky breaths,while putting his head in his hands. After being like that for a while, he gets up in a stiff and tense position and walks into the galley. When he gets in the galley he goes to a chair in front of the table and sits contemplating on what he just saw while meditating. He then feels the ship getting out of hyperspace and goes to the cockpit to see the Resolute’s hangar bay getting closer, and then he feels it starts to land. To see Anakin,Rex and Cody waiting for them. Anakin comes up saying. "We’re going on a spare transport ship we have in here to go to Dathomir.” Obi-Wan then frowns asking. “why Dathomir?” Then Anakin looks down for a bit before looking at him saying.” That is where my feeling is telling us to go.” Obi-Wan then thinks about what the background in his vision looked like and remembers seeing red trees and swamps.

Then his eyes widen as he says.” I think I know why you are feeling that we need to go to Dathomir.” Anakin’s eyes widen but he doesn’t ask why.   
As Ahsoka is just looking at them back and forth in a confused state as she asks.“How are you having this feeling and why do you have it in the first place.”Obi-Wan then looks at her saying. “you don’t want to know just yet, but when we get there we all might see what is going to happen or what we are going to find out." Then they all try to get themselves ready physically and mentally for what they're about to face then they get into the spare transport to head to dathomir.After being in hypersace they finally go into the dathomir system and fly down to the planet and land into a clearing that is close to where a ship is in another one not far away. But it looks like the ramp is closed and the ship is powered down. That makes them think they were a few hours behind.

Somewhere in the Dathomir system a ship flies down into the atmosphere of the planet and lands into a clearing that is surrounded by red swamps and trees. Count Dooku of Serenno comes out with the vase that contains his former padawan’s ashes and starts to walk into the red forest of trees. Until he reaches a settlement in front of a huge cave that's filled with the dark side. As he comes up. Some of the nightsisters get up and stop a few feet away from him. Then one of them asks.” What are you doing on the nightsister territory, user of the dark side.”Then the Count starts to tell them. “I am not here to start a battle or invasion,I’m here because I have a request for you to do.” another nightsister asks. "what type of request are you wanting to make.The Count then holds up the vase to show them saying. "The Request I make is bringing someone back to life. But as a user that is dark,who also has the dark side of the living force almost filling him.” The nightsisters look at each other then one looks back at him saying.” Follow us to Mother Talzin, to discuss what you have asked of us.” The Count nods and starts to follow them as they lead him into the mouth of the cavern to where Mother Talzin is at. Just as they go up to her she says.” What brings you to our sanctuary, Count Dooku." I come to bring a long dead person that is close to me alive, but filled with the dark side of the living force while having lots of hatred and anger in him.” Mother Talzin looks at him thinking of letting him have what he wants, but with no price to pay to see where this will go and says. “ Then I trust you have what you need for the ritual.After he nods. She then says. "We need to go to a clearing that have cracks so we can do this ritual properly with plants that will release the dark side around it.” The Count nods saying. “as you advised, Mother.” But little did they know that they are now being followed from a distance.

But somewhere in the forest of red trees there's three people moving through them to where the nightsisters territory is at. They stop when they know they have just crossed into their territory. Obi-Wan turns to both at them saying. “Let’s stay here for a while,so we can see what is going on in the nightsister’s settlement from afar.” they both nod as they put their packs down. But before the three of them start to wait.They hear some movement in the front of them as they start feeling multiple force signatures walking ahead of them. Obi-Wan then gestures quietly for them to follow as he walks where he can still sense the signatures, but not too close for them to detect that they are being followed. 


	6. Chapter Six Seeing and Believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ladies and gentlemen. I've decided to update this again instead of sleeping, which I'll do after this chapter. And this chapter is the reason that made me up the rating now to explicit. Because this is where the body horror tag comes in and where a human man showed naked is at. Oh, and also there is referance to this greek story about a king who tried to trick the greek gods. So please enjoy this chapter, but if you don't want to read the very gross body horror then go to the next chapter until it's up. Also try to leave questions about why and how the story is like this while giving me some constructive criticism for this story to show me how to make it better.

while following the force signatures for an hour and a half, or less than that. Obi-Wan then stops in the forest of red trees as he sees from a few feet from where they open out into a clearing with cracks in it but with plants that are teeming with the dark side while looking like a fungus type plant but is seeing them all around the edge of the clearing. But he sees a few nightsisters,Mother Talzin, and his Grandmaster Count Dooku in the middle of it just as Anakin and Ahsoka come up and stop on either side of him.Obi-Wan then quietly signals them to follow him, but tells both of them from their bonds they have with each other to not make noise so they can get closer without being seen. They then see that the ashes are out of the vase and in the center of a circular crack while being in the middle of the clearing. Then they see Count Dooku pull out a red kyber crystal and put it on top of the pile of ashes. And after He puts it on the ashes. He looks at Mother Talzin, while his voice is full of barely concealed anticipation as he asks.” are we now ready to begin the ritual, Mother Talzin.” But says it loudly enough for Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka to hear while hidden in the trees outside a few feet from the clearing. Mother Talzin smiles as she says” We are now ready to start, but first I’ll lead a chant to the dark side of the living force before we begin.” She then signals the few nightsisters to form a circle close to the middle of the clearing where the ashes with the red crystal on top of it. Then she goes into the single empty space at the very top of the circle. After she is in the empty space she then starts leading this chant."Impig ort Bogan." After she says the first three words of the chant. The Nightsisters in the circle then join in with her. " chun do pháiste a ardú ó dhorchadas an fhórsa bheo ó d’uacht go dtí an áit a mbeidh sé cumhachtach..”

But while they were chanting three things happened. The fungus-like plants then releases what looks like purplish black liquid into the cracks in the clearing and fills them until they reach the middle where the circular crack is filled completely. Then somehow turns the ground underneath the ashes in a blackish green color.The ashes then somehow liquifies into a grey-like goo to where the red kyber crystal sinks into it. Then it starts to mold and take the shape of a human man.

The nightsisters including Mother Talzin start repeating the first chant a second time. When suddenly the goo of ashes then changes into a tannish color. Then after two gooey arms shoots up and falls to the ground, from the goo. Then right after the arms formed like that. Mother Talzin and the other nightsisters then start this other chant. “ardóidh an dorchadas laistigh de, is é an dorchadas a chomhghuaillíocht, a allyagus is é an dorchadas a threoir maidir le cumhacht dochreidte.”.During the second chant, long human legs then starts to stretch from the goo. While the legs form, suddenly in the middle of the still forming arms something like a human head starts to form there.Then Mother Talzin and her nightsisters repeat the second chant. As then the goo starts to form more human-like. But while the goo is doing that. The purplish black liquid then starts to seep from the blackish green ground underneath. Then goes up to cover the head until it stops at the top front of it. Then the liquid starts forming hair. The liquid then starts forming the hair down. But not touching the now formed back. Now the liquid covers the head in human-like fashion and starts turning a dark black color. The nightsisters and Mother Talzin repeat the same chant a third time. The face as it was happening then forms until it has almost every feature including the ears. But except facial hair. After the hair was done forming. The body stops forming until it looks like a real human man. Who looks about 6 feet and 4 inches. That is now laying on his back. Then after the final repetition of the same chant from before. Red eyes open up quickly and the man slowly and groggily sits up, looking like he's not fully there. He then looks up as he hears the Count asking him. “Are you okay my former apprentice?” When the now alive man just looks down at his naked body and doesn't answer, the Count tells him. “Answer me now.” After the Count demands that. He looks up again with his red eyes staring right into the Count's eyes as he uses his voice that sounds raspy after being dead for so long, but has a deep baritone to it saying." I am fine master.” Then the Count helps him up on unsteady legs as he says. “ Good then,my former apprentice.” As then the Count moves away from him now that his legs are steady enough to stand on their own, to reveal his naked body to where the three Jedi can see. Obi-wan backs further into the trees, shocked at what he, his former padawan and grand padawan just witnessed. He then shakes his head, right before he runs back to where the clearing their ship is in, while hearing Anakin and Ahsoka running behind him. 

When all three of them get to their ship. Anakin then looks at Obi-Wan asking him.” did they just bring to life who I think they did?” Ahsoka looks at Obi-wan with a question on her face after Anakin asks that. Obi-Wan still has the shock look in his eyes as he first tells Anakin.”Yes they did bring him back to life.” After he finish saying that, he then turns to Ahsoka with the same shocked look while asking. “ How well do you know your great Grand Master.” She then first looks confused at first about what he is saying to her and tells him.“ I just know that he was your master and his name that you told me before, wait are you saying that they just brought you master, Qui-Gon back to life in that ritual we just saw them doing.” After she finishes, she now looks more shocked when she just realized what just happened as Obi-Wan then nods frowning as he says” Yes they brought Qui-Gon to life but now as a sith but not the Jedi he used to be.”Looking like he is about to have a rare mental breakdown. But He then quickly and purposely tells them. “Get ready, so we can get back to Coruscant to report this urgently to the Jedi Council, but most importantly master Yoda about what we just saw.” They both nod moving to get ready, then Obi-Wan starts to do the same after a few minutes. After a couple hours they are now flying out of the clearing into the atmosphere. But unknown to them, after Count Dooku and his now alive apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn left to go to their ship. Mother Talzin sees them leaving the trees to where they fly into the atmosphere contemplating about what will happen in the future if they do report to their Jedi council about what just happened. 

When Count Dooku and the now alive Qui-Gon get to his ship. He starts to lead Qui-Gon on board to where spare quarters are setted up for him and hands him some sith like clothes to him and tells. “ these clothes are already fitted for you, so you can put them on now if you want.” Qui-Gon looks down at the clothes in his hand a bit, then looks up at the Count saying. "Thank you master, I will." The count leaves him in the room so he can change into them.As he changes into them, Qui-Gon then feels a very familiar bond, but can’t remember who for. He shakes his head a bit trying to remember, but still can't somehow. After the clothes are on him he starts to growl in frustration as he seems not able to remember who the bond is for. In hyperspace on their way to Coruscant. Obi-Wan feels he is at a loss when he as feels the old training bond to Qui-Gon suddenly opening up just as suddenly a new one that he is not quite sure what bond it is. But as he searches the new bond, all he finds is a block on the other end. He then sighs trying to release all the new whirling feelings and emotions that are in his head into the force. But gives up after he tries for a few minutes. He then gets up to pace in his quarters. After pacing for a few hours. He fails to notice the ship getting out of hyperspace until someone is knocking at his door. He stops pacing to answer it to where he sees Ahsoka behind it. who then starts biting her bottom lips in nervous energy as she tells him. "We are just about to land in the temple hangar.” he bows to her saying. “ thank you for telling me Ahsoka.” As he gets out of his room with her following him right behind. Till they are in front of the ramp that is now down, as they then hear Anakin coming up to where they are. After powering the ship down. As the three are heading down the ramp they see Master Yoda and Mace coming up to greet them. Yoda looks up at them as he asks. ” a report, do you have?”Obi-wan nods saying. “We do but can we share this urgent report to only the available council members in the Jedi council's chamber? Yoda and Mace then look at each other to have a mental conversation for a bit. Then Mace looks at them saying. “ We can certainly do that if it's very important and I have a feeling it is.” Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka nod at them as they turn to head to the lift that leads to the council chambers. Before Mace goes in after Yoda he tells them.” Wait here until we call you in after we get the available council members that are not busy.” When he's sure they understand to wait, He goes in after yoda.After they're waiting a while as they hear inside, Mace calling to them.” you guys may enter and give us the report you have.” They all come in as they see the forms of Eeth Koth, Depa Billaba, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi-Mudi and Plo Koon in their designated chairs.As Yoda then starts the meeting by asking,” what happened, when on Dathomir you were.” Obi-Wan steps forward a bit and barely starts to shake as he says. "I am afraid to say something evil and unnatural was about to happen after we've landed. Then after a while we started to follow some force signatures to an edge of a clearing that has opened up a few feets after the treeline.” Mace then slowly nods to tell him that he has his and available council members' attention as well as master Yoda’s and to go on with the report. Obi-wan then starts to do something in a long time while reporting to the council. He fidgets a little saying. “What we had saw in that clearing was it has fungus-like plants all around it, we then saw from the treeline was Count Dooku and Mother Talzin with a few nightsisters with them, then we saw Qui-Gon’s ashes in the middle of a crack-like circle in the center of the clearing, we then heard Count Dooku ask Mother Talzin if they were ready to start this ritual, then we heard Mother Talzin tell him that she trust that he had all the right items to be actually ready, after Count Dooku tells her that he does, Mother Talzin then says that they can begin it."

Obi-wan pauses then sighs asking” I take it you want to hear the rest.” Mace's face shows very concealed shock as he says to him. “We need to hear the rest of it to see what this ritual has accomplished.” Obi-Wan bows his head then picks it back up as he says. “ Very well, Count Dooku then pulls out a red kyber crystal and puts it on the ashes and steps back about a foot and a half back from the center, so then Mother Talzin signals the other nightsisters with them to form a circle around the ashes, but out of the circular crack around it. Then leads a chant in a foreign dialect, after she only said three words of the first chant. The others started to join in. But while they were chanting three things then begin to happened. To where the ashes then liquified. Then to where the red kyber crystal collapsed into the liquefying goo. As then the fungus-like plants just started to released a purplish black liquid that then filled the cracks, until it filled the circular crack completely. After all the cracks were filled. The circle underneath the ground the ashes were on. Then fully turned into this blackish green color after these things happened, the goo then started to mold and take shape as a human man, After the chant ends they start repeating the first chant a second time, when the goo suddenly turn into a tannish color, two arm like shapes then shot of the goo and fell onto the ground and after the arms formed they started chanting this new chant. Just as they started the new chant, we then saw two long human legs stretch out on the far side of the goo. But then while the legs were still forming, a human like head started to form in the middle of the arms that were forming still. After that has happened the gooish form looks more human-like. They then started to repeat the new chant a second time. While they're were still repeating it. The same purplish black liquid then started to seep from the still blackish green ground underneath it, as it then moves into the middle of the now human form’s back. It stopped to stay were it was. When it suddenly starts to move to cover the head. Then after it has covered it until stopping at the top begining point of the forehead. It then started to form hair till it reaches behind the finish middle back while not touching it. To where it looks more into a human-like fashion that is turning a dark black."

"Then Mother Talzin and the nightsisters that surrounded it in a circle started chanting the second chant a third time, but as they were repeating the chant. The face starts to form until it has almost every feature it needed to have including the ears, but except facial hair. Then right after that the body stops forming to look like a real human male that looked almost between 6 and 7 feet tall. Then they repeat the second chant a final time, after finishing it. The eyes then opened up quickly to reveal them to be red. As he then sits up groggily and slowly. After he does, he looked like he still wasn't there. He then looked up at Count Dooku when asked by him if he was okay, but he just looked down at his naked form. Then Count Dooku demanded his answer. Just after Count Dooku finishes saying that to him, he then looks up at him and answered in a very hoarse voice. To where we could barely hear it. That he is okay and then calls him master. After he says that. Count Dooku helped him onto unsteady legs until he then stepped away as he saw his legs getting more steady. While unintentionally revealing a now alive Qui-Gon, but filled with the dark side of the force.”After Obi-wan finishes the long report, Mace and all the present council members are stunned in shock. Except Master Yoda whose ears start to droop as he then says. “Very unsettling this news is.” After he says that he looks at Mace as he starts to say.“ That is very disturbing news. But if you see Qui-gon on the battlefield in your future missions. Try to capture and take him to the Jedi temple so we can see if he is completely in the dark side. Even if the ashes are a part of him, we still need to see if it really is him.” Obi-wan tries to say but is interrupted by Anakin saying“But, the ashes are the remains of Master Qui-Gon which they just used to bring him back to life. So from my observation. The ashes that ARE the actual REMAINS of Master Qui-Gon are enough actual proof that proves it’s really the same, but now real Master Qui-Gon but that is now different before his death.”After Anakin’s little outburst. Obi-Wan sends Anakin a warning look in his direction. Then faces the Council saying.“Very well masters, but if we do see him in future missions. We will capture and take him here to be questioned." Mace nods as Yoda says.” dismissed you are now, since taken this mission objective you have.” Obi-Wan bows same with Anakin and Ahsoka. Then they start to leave the chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for the first chant:we implore you Bogan to raise your child from the darkness of the living force from your will to where it will be powerful.
> 
> Translation for the second chant: darkness will rise within him, darkness is his allly, and darkness is his guide to unbelievable power.


	7. Chapter Seven Waiting and Questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i'm back with another chapter for "Broken Chains of Death". Oh, another thing is that Mace,Obi-Wan, and Anakin are moderately OOC in this one. So just relax and enjoy the chapter. But please leave some questions that i'm able to answer. Also leave some constructive criticism, so I can make this story even better than it is.

Obi-Wan walks into his quarters in the Jedi temple after being in the field for awhile with Anakin and Ahsoka on a few missions. Where in the last two, they had failed at capturing the now living sith Qui-Gon Jinn who now goes by Darth Vengeticus. Who is now growing a stubble when they last saw him in the two battles to take back a rare mid-rim planet from the separatists. As he's now resting and waiting for another mission While Anakin and Ahsoka are doing the same thing, but in their own quarters that are in the temple. But after a few days only two of them are summoned by the Jedi council for a mission briefing. As they get into the council's chambers. They only see Mace and Master Yoda with a frozen Holographic Satine in Mace’s hand, when they then suddenly notice the council chairs are out of the chamber. Just as they come up into the center of the chambers. Mace then sees them while he is standing with master Yoda on the edge the chamber. Mace then frowns telling them.”We just got a distress call from the Duchess Satine of Mandalore that some of her diplomats that were suppose to come to the senate to discuss possible aid for defense from some very close separatist raids and ambushes, but just after they left Mandalore, they then gets captured by some separatists and then taken to Krownest.” Then Mace starts to play the distress call basically saying the same thing he just did. Anakin then looks at them as he asks. “So, when do we leave for this mission.”Mace then frowns looking at Anakin as he says. “You need to get ready and leave right away for this rescue mission, since I sense something will happen that somehow involves Darth Vengeticus in it.”Obi-wan nods after Mace is done saying that to both of them. “With your leave masters, but if I might add that if Darth Vengeticus is involved. We will do our best to finally capture and bring him here for questioning.” Mace’s frown is now gone as he says to Obi-Wan. “ May the force be with you on your mission.” After Mace says that. They bow then start leaving the council chambers. Then both of them go into their designated quarters to get everything important ready including their lightsabers. After they are finished they go onto an already powered standard ship. As Anakin flies the ship into the atmosphere and out to space. Then he gets the hyperdrive ready to go into hyperspace. When the hyperdrive is ready, he then hits a button on the cockpit's controls. After he does that. He then feels the ship go into hyperspace. He just stays in the pilot seat, so he can see if something goes wrong. After a while Obi-Wan comes in and sits in the co-pilot seat. Just as Anakin sits up to check if anything goes wrong. Obi-Wan puts his head in one of his hands as the fixed training bond with Qui-Gon is now making him have a semi good and a semi bad feeling about what might happen when they actually find the captured Mandalorian diplomats.

After a few more hours they finally get out of hyperspace near Krownest. As Anakin flies into the atmosphere. After going down from the atmosphere a few thousand feets for a few more hours. Anakin then starts to see a snow filled clearing in one of the snowy forests that almost covers all of Krownest. After he slowly lands the ship into the snowy clearing. Anakin lowers the ship’s ramp into the snowy ground. He then keeps the ship on low power so it keeps the wires thawed in it.The two of them then get snow gear clothing on. So they can stay warm, right before they walk down the ramp into the snow-covered forest. They then start looking for the captured diplomats. After a while, they start to see multiple battle droid tracks with a male human like shoe-prints going the same direction the two are walking in. the two keep walking until they see a cave entrance inside of a small snow-covered, stone-like hill in the distance.

When both of them make it to the entrance. They see some mandalorians in metal cuffs while wearing heavy coats and fancy pants that look soaked with melted snow. As the two go further into the medium-sized cave. Just as they do some of the captured mandalorians look up and when they start to see the two of them. they then start trying to scoot farther away from the two. Obi-Wan then stops and crouches down a few feet from them and starts to calmly tell them. “ Hey, it’s alright we’re here to rescue you and bring you to the senate on Coruscant.” But after saying that. The rest looked up then started scooting away with the ones that were still looking up towards the entrance, as if they saw a monster coming up behind them. After the two saw the captured mandalorians scoot further away. The two of them feel a force signature coming up close behind them, Then both of them hear an igniting lightsaber. Obi-Wan stands turning while Anakin goes in front of the cuffed mandalorians with his hands up and turns back. To see Darth Vengeticus holding a red lightsaber while blocking the entrance to the cave. While in his very familiar baritone voice he starts to say. “Looks like my trap worked perfectly.” Obi-wan then ignites his lightsaber as Anakin then follows doing the same. He feels more than sees Anakin moving to one side of him, but a few inches behind.

Darth Vengeticus starts moving to make the first move by sweeping his lightsaber at the neck of Obi-wan, who ducks and moves out of the way. Then after he gets out of the way, Obi-Wan then starts to walk backwards a few inches. As he does that. Anakin then starts to move in, while swinging quick and almost precise flurries of blows, making Darth Vengeticus focus on defending against them. While he is doing that Obi-wan then lunges from the side of Darth Vengeticus while he is distracted. Anakin then falls back a few inches as Obi-wan is lunging at him. Darth Vengeticus moves to the side as he sees Obi-wan lunging at him.But as he's moving to dodge Obi-wan. Anakin force speeds suddenly as a blur to where he's dodging to. Making him trip and fall as he dodges into him. After Darth Vengeticus trips he tries not falling face first into the ground while his lightsaber is still ignited in his hand. Then after doing that, Anakin then jumps on top of his back defeating all his chances to get back up. As he's struggling to get Anakin off. His lightsaber flies out of his hand into obi-wan's that is stretched out towards him.

After Vengeticus's weapon flies into his hand, Obi-wan then turns off the still ignited lightsaber, then starts walking to where the captured mandalorian diplomats are at.As Anakin is now dragging the slightly struggling restrained Vengeticus out of the cave by his arms. After putting force inhibitor cuffs on them. Obi-Wan is now unlocking the cuffs on the captured Mandalorian diplomats. The now free diplomats of mandalore are then starting to get their meager belongings ready. After they’re done, one of the diplomats comes up to Obi-Wan and bows while saying in basic.“Thank you master Jedi for freeing and rescuing us from the separatists that captured us, while heading to the senate.” Obi-Wan bows back as he asks. “Who led the ambush to capture you”. The diplomat then looks past him to where Anakin still has a restrainted Darth Vengeticus outside in front of the cave. Obi-Wan turns a bit to follows the diplomat’s eyes to where he just confirmed his known feeling that Darth Vengeticus led the ambush.After that, he then turns his head back to the diplomat saying. “You don’t have to worry about the ambush leader, anymore since we’re taking him back to be questioned at our temple.”

The diplomat warily nods his head saying. “Then I thank you again master Jedi for rescuing us from him.” Obi-Wan smiles nodding as he then says. “I hope you don’t mind us leaving you here until Duchess Satine knows to send a ship to safely pick you up and make its way to Coruscant, so you can start to discuss the defense aid you need in the senate, if more separatist’s raids and ambushes are still near Mandalore.” The diplomat smiles as he nods back saying. “We do not mind waiting a bit longer, until the Dutchess sends a ship to get us on our way to the senate.” Obi-wan then says back. “I’m glad you don’t mind us leaving you here and if you need our help again. We will do our best to go to the Mandalore sector as fast as we can.”

After saying that, he then starts to leave the cave with Anakin following him as he keeps the restrained Vengeticus in front of him, while subtly makes sure the captured sith keeps moving forward. After walking through the snow-covered forest. Until the both of them get to the clearing their ship is in. While being still on low power. Anakin then passes Obi-Wan their prisoner. Obi-Wan then takes the new captive Vengeticus to where the brig is at. To the front of a single medium-size cell and lightly shoves the sith in there, then locks it. After the cell is fully locked to keep the sith in there. He then goes to the cockpit. As he gets in the cockpit he then realizes they're already in hyperspace. While seeing that Anakin is making sure nothing goes wrong while still being in it.

After waiting a while they finally come out of hyperspace in the Coruscant system. Then they fly the ship into the atmosphere. They then go into the Jedi temple’s hangar. After flying to where the temple is at. Then they started to land smoothly onto the floor of the hangar bay. After they had landed. Anakin already went out of the ship to go further in the temple. While he goes to where the sith’s cell is in the ship. When he finally stops in front of the sith’s cell. Darth Vengeticus looks like he is sleeping while seated against the wall, while his force inhibitor cuffed arms are now in front of him, as he is just staying still. But as Obi-wan then unlocks the cell. Vengeticus then quickly opens his eyes, sitting up slowly saying. “Well look who’s here to take me to face the Jedi’s so-called justice.” Obi-wan then tries to release his anger into the force after Vengeticus says that. After he successfully releases his anger into the force, he then opens the cell and enters to lightly pull Vengeticus up off the cot, just then to put in front of him, as he then pushes Vengeticus lightly to make him start moving through the rest of the small standard ship, to where the lowered ramp is at. Just to start guiding him down it.

He then sees Mace coming to where he's waiting at the bottom of the ramp with a captured Vengeticus. When Mace is in front of them and finally gets a good look at Darth Vengeticus, to where he then has to try to conceal the shock on his face, which he did quickly while in front of the sith.Mace then frowns for a millisecond and goes back to his normal impassive look as he then only says this to Obi-wan. “Good work Obi-wan on catching and bringing him here.”Vengeticus then starts to growl quietly to himself while Mace is saying that in front of him, like he’s not even there to hear it. After Vengeticus growls, Mace just gives him a warning look at him and then tells Obi-Wan."take him to an interrogation room or the council chambers so we can start questioning him.” Obi-Wan bows then starts to take the restrained Sith into an Interrogation room. Obi-Wan then lightly pushes Vengeticus into the chair to where he is facing the table in front of him and behind him is the back of the chair. He then put his force inhibitor cuffs on the table, but a few inches on the table, to were he then connects them to two hooks that were already there.

After Obi-wan is done with all that. He then goes into the interrogation room's farthest corner from the door. Then after a while Mace comes in with Anakin who closes the door behind them. Vengeticus growls as he struggles to pull his stuck cuffs off the table, but then realizes he cannot thanks to the hooks connecting them to the table. After he realizes that he then stops to struggle and says. “Strike me with your so-called justice, Jedi scumbags.”Mace then goes to lean in close from the far end of the table to then look at him straight in the red eyes of his saying. “We will see if you can still stay uncooperative for the next few hours as we interrogate you, until telling us about any future separatists raids and ambushes.” As Mace then leans away from the restrained Vengeticus, after he finishes saying that, Vengeticus glares at them as he then snarls. “Then you Jedi better do a hell of a job because I absolutely will not say anything about future separatist’s plans.”

Mace then signals Obi-Wan and Anakin to go on either side of him. When they are on both sides of him. All three of them then reach out their hands towards Vengeticus while their eyes are closed and the three of them then say all together “You will tell us the separatists plans for the future”. while saying that, Darth Vengeticus clenches his teeth as he then feels a sudden urge to tell them. While they're repeating the same question more forcibley. He then starts to struggle to get up from the chair while also struggling to get his hands off the table so he can grab and pull at his hair. But he can’t as the two hooks that are keeping his cuffed hands are barely budging off the table. They then repeat the same question again, but now with an unbearable force in it, to where he is clenching his teeth very hard, till they feel like breaking.

They repeat the question much harder, to the point where it feels like his head is going to explode. Then the exploding sensation in his head suddenly gets very unbearable to where he screams in pain.” STOP, STOP, PLEASE STOP, I BEG YOU TO STOP THIS, PLEASE. After he screamed, they just harshly repeats the question,by yelling."THEN START TELLING US THE SEPARATISTS PLANS FOR THE FUTURE.” After they yell the end of the question like that, there is a bit of an echo inside of the interrogation room that is bouncing off the walls of it. While they were harshly yelling the same Question over.

Vengeticus then just screamed a bloodcurdling and undistinguishable scream that doesn’t sound human. While they repeat the question, one final time, until suddenly Vengeticus then just yells. “FINE, FINE, I’LL TELL YOU WHAT THEIR FUTURE PLANS ARE. As they heard him loudly scream that, they then start to open their eyes while pulling their one arm that was stretched out toward the restrained sith. Down to their sides. Mace then sits on a chair that is on the opposite side of the table, to face the now panting Vengeticus. Then starts to say to him. “ Now, isn’t that easy enough to do.” After he tells him that. Mace then looks him in the eyes asking. “So what are the separatists' future plans in this war”.


	8. Chapter Eight Confessing and Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i'm back again to update this story. Also, I know Carannia is spilt up into more than two parts, I Just can't see the information since it's not available for me. All just because I don't have a CC-BY-SA license, also known as the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. So im sorry that the story is a little messed up because of that. Please also leave questions,comments and some constructive criticism.Before I go let you start reading this new chapter. While being still new to this type of writing style. This symbol ~, are just for thoughts that the characters have in there mind. Well then, enjoy the Chapter.

Darth Vengeticus then moves his face to look at the balded Korun Jedi sitting in front of him who looks vaguely familiar somehow, while saying. “ I just only know what my master tells me, when I ask him about the future separatist plans in this war.” Then this thought enters Vengeticus’s head. ~ I think I remember his name, but it keeps slipping from me ~. He then hears the Jedi he might somehow know asks him. “So, are you telling me that your master keeps the plans to himself and not share it with you ,even though you're his apprentice?” Vengeticus then nods his head a bit saying. “That is correct Jedi.”as the familiar Korun Jedi then starts to ask him in a slight impassive lecturing voice. He starts to zone out, as he was then hit by an unfamiliar dream-like memory, to where he sees a teenage Korun boy with no hair then coming up to another teenage boy who has short hair and then the teenage Korun boy ask. “ Hey Qui, do you want to go through most of our homework together.” He then sees the other teenage boy now holding a book as he turns a bit to face the Korun teenager smiling at him. Then he also hears the short-haired teenager say. “My thoughts exactly Mace, my pal.” just his like voice sounds, but as a teenager. 

Then someone slaps him on the face, just as he zones back into the interrogation room. He then moves his head back to face the Korun Jedi, now named Mace just to see his hand go back onto the table. Mace then starts to frown at Darth Vengeticus while he moves his head back to face him. After he is now facing him.” Mace then goes back to his normal impassive face as he then asks him.” Why do you sometimes look like you’re somewhere else, then being in the actual present.” Then after a few moments, Vengeticus just looks confused as he then says. “I thought I actually just met you when you came up in front of the ramp of a ship, as I was waiting with the Jedi I now know as Obi-Wan, who didn’t say your name at all, a name that I now already know is Mace.” Obi-wan and Anakin try to conceal their surprise, while they’re both near the back wall that is across the interrogation room from where the door is.

Mace then schools his face from shock to his usual impassiveness. After he does that he then asks the now smirking Vengeticus. “then do you maybe remember your life from before you died.” After Mace asks him that. He just suddenly looks like he is totally not there, while his head is moving around groggily just like in Obi-wan’s report about what happened after Qui-Gon now known as Darth Vengeticus was reborn into the galaxy. Mace then starts to get up from the chair that is across the table facing Darth Vengeticus, who still looks like he’s not really there. He then looks at Obi-Wan and Anaking asking. ”Do you two want a break while he’s kept safely in here”. Anakin walks to him saying. “I’ll gladly take a break to check on Ahsoka.“ But Obi-Wan just stays where he is at. While telling both of them.“I just want to stay here, if he comes back to his senses.” Mace stops at the interrogation room’s door and turns his head looking over his shoulder back at Obi-Wan saying to him. ”If he still is not there for at least three-quarters of our break time then start calling my comms to tell me and keep me updated if he then tries anything after coming back from wherever he is.”After Mace tells him that, Obi-Wan then says.“I will start calling if one of those things does happen while you and Anakin are taking a break.”

Mace then leaves the room, right after Obi-Wan said that, now alone Obi-Wan then looks at the still not there Vengeticus. After a couple hours standing in the farthest corner from the closed door, Obi-wan then sees Vengeticus is now there while looking as far around as he can. While the two inhibitor cuffs around his wrists are still connected onto the table by the two hooks. After looking far around as his cuffed wrists onto the table then starts closing his eyes. But He doesn't notice Obi-wan moving towards the center of the wall behind him. Obi-Wan goes around the table sitting in the chair across from him. Then he starts waiting for him to open his eyes. His red colored eyes then opened after he had them closed for about five to fifteen holo-minutes, just to see Obi-Wan staring across the table at his now stubble chin without blinking. Obi-Wan’s blue eyes are then suddenly looking right into his reddish amber eyes. To where both their eyes are staring right into each other. Then both their eyes suddenly starts widening. Just as their unknown type of bond that both of them weren't sure the reason why it was formed between them just right after Qui-Gon or now known as Darth Vengeticus was brought back to life.The unknown bond they both have no idea about then starts trying to pull both of their sides until they are both connected to each other mentally only. While Darth Vengeticus then shakes his head as if to get something out of it. While Vengeticus is shaking his head. Obi-Wan just shoots up standing from the chair after it has connected. To where his chair fell behind him onto the blackish blue carpet floor with a quiet-padded thump. Obi-Wan is then rubbing his beard as he quietly tries to decide whether to tell Mace about all this or not.

Then after the small chrono hits the time Anakin and Mace are supposed to be back. The door then suddenly opens up to reveal Mace and Anakin who just closes the door back behind them.Mace then picks up the fallen chair, then sets it back facing Vengeticus . Then he sits in it and leans back from him a bit asking. “Are you back with us now, or do we have to stare at you while you’re not here, getting lost somewhere again.” After the master jedi asks him, he then lowers his head a bit saying. “Yes, I'm now fully here, ready to answer your questions.” Mace nods as he starts to ask him. “Do you know where your master is currently at?”He shakes his head saying.“I do not know where my master is currently at.” Mace then asks him. “If we supposedly take your restraints off, will you start to attack us." He then looks like he is thinking as he then slowly says. “If you do actually take them off, I promise I won’t attack you.” Mace nods at him saying. “ Very well then.” Then Mace looks up at Obi-Wan nodding his head. Obi-Wan then moves towards him. Then he pulls his cuffed wrists off the table’s hooks and then he waves his hand at the cuffs. after he finishes that. The cuffs then fall off. As Obi-Wan slowly moves away, he then lifts his wrists slowly and rubs at them. When his cuffs are off, Mace then slowly asks him. “Is the force slowly coming back to you. If it is, then try your best to track your master from the training bond with him.” He slowly looks up at Mace, then he nods as he tells. “ As you wish, Jedi.” Just as he closes his eyes, Mace then suddenly says. “Mace, just call me Mace.”He then slowly opens his eyes looking at Mace saying. “As you wish then Mace.” He closes his eyes back again, focusing on his training bond to find his master.

After a little while, he feels his master might be back on his estate in his homeworld of Serreno. He opens his eyes at Mace saying. “I think he’s back in his homeworld of Serenno, working on his own estate.” Mace closes his eyes a bit, then opens them while asking him.“Can you lead us to his estate when we land on Serreno.” But Obi-Wan steps up saying. “Do you really think this is a good idea, since he might try to escape before or while we’re going to Serreno.” Mace lowers his head contemplating, but looks back up at Vengeticus asking. “Are you going to try to escape if all of us, including you, leave this room to go into a ship that is heading to Serenno.”He looks down for a while, then looks up at Mace saying. “I will not try to escape at all, after we leave this room.” Mace nods saying “Good then, stand and follow us.” He nods standing up, just after Mace does and starts to follow him out of the room walking to where the hangar is, while Obi-wan and Anakin are following right behind. But as they’re going to the hangar some of the Jedi in the halls look at him, silently saying to him that he doesn’t belong here. When they get to the hangar just as they start to walk to another standard ship, just like the one he was brought here in. But just before they start to enter. A young Jedi padawan runs up asking.” What are you doing with this sith out here, also if you're done questioning him, shouldn't he be locked in a cell.” Obi-wan then faces the young Jedi padawan saying. “Ahsoka, we’re taking him to Serenno, so he can lead us to his master.” The Jedi padawan now known as Ahsoka to him, then says back. “Fine then, but i'm coming with you, just in case something happens.” Mace turns to Ahsoka saying. “No you won’t Tano, since we are two masters and a Jedi knight that are also against one disarmed sith, if he does try to escape, after he also gave his word not to.” Ahsoka shakes her head saying back.” Fine, I’ll stay here doing homework, but I still don’t like this idea, that might actually go wrong when you just land on the planet.” Obi-wan steps up just to say. “Have faith it does not, my grand padawan.” Ahsoka sighs saying. “I do hope this does go to plan master Obi-wan, but now since I just said my piece I’ll leave you guys to it.” She then turns to walk away, but stops to say over her shoulder. “May the force be with you three.”After she walked away, they then went into the ship to go their separate ways.

He just follows Obi-wan into the cockpit and sits in the co-pilot seat watching him power the ship on. He then turns to face the console, but not touching anything, just as Obi-wan flies out of the hangar and into the atmosphere and then into space, he then presses the button to go into hyperspace. He looks at Obi-wan again asking. “So, what are we supposed to do with this new unknown bond that is now connected between us.” Obi-wan sighs as he turns to him saying. “Nothing for now, but after we do get back to the temple I’ll tell the Jedi council about it. But if they do ask me to describe it, I’ll try my best to.” He then just looks down as after Obi-wan says that. After a bit he looks back up at him. “But what will happen to me, after you describe it to them since I am still your prisoner.” Obi-wan frowns as he hestiantly says. “Then I’ll try to protect you, if they think that you just force this unknown bond in my head.” He nods at Obi-wan as he then asks. “But what if you can’t protect me, if they do think that.” Obi-wan looks down as he’s still frowning, then looks up straight into his eyes as he says. “If I can’t, I’ll help you escape, but after, do you promise not to cause trouble that will get them to track it again to you, so do you promise not to.”He stares confidently back straight into his now serious blue eyes saying.” I do promise not to. So they don’t have another reason to capture me again.” Obi-wan's eyes then turn more relaxed as he saying.” Good, but if this unknown bond is somehow more strongly connected then it seems. To where we have to stay close to each other, so one or both of us lives, then I am sorry to say that I won’t help you escape, if it is.”

He nods saying.“ That is fine, if it is." Obi-wan smiles turning back to see if there is nothing wrong while in hyperspace. After a while the ship gets out of hyperspace in the Serenno system and flies into the atmosphere and then the sky. To where the capital, Carannia is at. After they land at Carannia’s spaceport. They lower the ramp and power off the ship. Then Obi-wan and Vengeticus get down to where the ramp is just to see Mace and Anakin waiting for them.Then he and the two Jedi masters with the knight then go down the ramp. As they walk out of the spaceport Mace then stops to ask him.” Is your master still in his estate working.” He closes his eyes for a bit as he says. “ No he is not. I'm feeling him walking around the city, Mace.” Mace then says. “Then we need to split up.” They nod. Mace looks at each of them saying. “you and Obi-wan are going check the other half of the city, while me and Anakin check this half." Obi-wan and him nod, then turn to walk into the opposite direction towards the other half. They walk and look around for a while. Then Obi-wan turns back to look at him, but sees he’s not there. Obi-wan then sighs and looks around saying. “ Vengeticus please stop hiding so we can go back to finding your master.” But he hears just silence. He then shakes his head saying. “You know this is not funny so can you please stop hiding and come out.”


	9. Chapter Nine Capturing and Punishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Obi-wan loses Vengeticus while searching with him to find his master. When finding him. He sees him caught unconscious in a magna guard's arms with the Count of Serenno himself, but watching while hidden, he doesn't sense a second magna guard coming up behind him, who then pushes him out of his hiding spot into the open to where the Count then sees him and orders the second to knock him into unconsciousness. The Count, then starts walking to where his estate is with them in tow, to where he then puts both of them into the estate's dungeon. After the two of them wake up. Vengeticus is dragged out of the dungeon and punished. The Count heads back to the dungeon to where he finds a very important bond between his two prisoners. Then he starts going back to where he was, before heading into the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I'm back with another chapter for this story. Also, this chapter is why now the story has more tags and two warnings for it. But if you don't like the stuff in this chapter. It is not my fault you do, but if you do, just skip the whole chapter til I get the next one out. Oh, also why this chapter is up now was because we were cleaning around the house and was busy for a while. So, enjoy reading the new chapter .

Obi-wan sighs looking around, when suddenly he starts to feel something that is different in the force, he then lets it lead him to where this feeling is coming from. The force leads him into an alley and he is just about to reach the other end of it but stops at the edge, just to see Count Dooku while also with him a Magna guard carrying an unconscious Vengeticus in its arms. He is then suddenly pushed out into the open, to where Count Dooku can see him. Who is now in front of him, as he’s then picked up by another Magna guard. Then The Count stops a few inches from him asking “What a surprise but just what is the reason that brings you to my homeworld Master Kenobi. Who then starts leaning into his face looking him right in the eyes saying. “but I already know why you’re here.” Then the Count signals the Magna guard. While he then starts struggling in its arms. It just turns him around and then punches him hard in the forehead. While struggling to stay conscious. But after a second hard one hits his forehead he then starts slumping in its arms, as he then starts losing consciousness. As the Count starts to see him lose consciousness.

He then walks away as both Magna guards start to follow. When reaching his estate he then starts going inside. The Magna guards then follow inside after him. He then starts going down some stairs that lead to a door opening it. Revealing four cells on each side of the wall, while the floor is hard black duracrete. He then starts putting force inhibitor cuffs on Obi-wan and then his own apprentice, after he finishes doing that. The Magna guards then start pushing his apprentice into a cell and Obi-wan into the next that is beside Vengeticus. The Count then starts going through the open door and closes it behind him and goes up the stairs and then turns in the direction his study is in. The Magna guards are not following him, to where they can guard the prisoners. After a while, Obi-wan then starts waking up to now see he’s in a cell. He looks next to him to see Vengeticus in a cell too. He sighs and begins to start meditating while still keeping an ear out just in case the Count does come back. He then starts hearing Vengeticus trying to wake up and who then starts to loudly groan a bit, while still meditating. After he is finished, he turns to start looking next to him seeing Vengeticus with his head bowed. He then starts moving until he reaches the edge of his cell, looking at him saying. “We will try to get out of here and face your master, Count Dooku." After finishing what he says he starts to see him staring into his blue eyes with his reddish amber eyes. To where they are showing unconcealed sorrow and fear in them as he then says. “If he comes to get me out. Just so he can punish me for betraying him, I want you to do nothing if he actually does come to get me from here. “ He just starts shaking his head at him saying. “ I will do everything to stop him from punishing you while you were doing the right thing.” Vengeticus just shakes his head back saying. "If you intervene he then will begin making my punishments worse”. While lowering his head, he begins saying. “ Fine then, I will try not to do something when he does get you. Just so your punishment does not get worse.” Vengeticus sighs saying to him. “I’m sorry I got you into this mess in the first place.” Then Obi-wan's head shoots back up to look at him saying. “No, you didn’t get me in this mess, so please don’t blame yourself over this.” Vegeticus lowers his head for a bit then looks up at him saying. “I’ll start trying not to blame myself the best I can.” He then starts to smile, nodding at him as he says. "Good, but just so you know I never blamed you for this, as it just started to happen.” Vengeticus starts smiling back while saying. “Thank you for not blaming me.” Obi-wan's smile grows a bit wider as then he turns back to stare at the Magna guards.

After a few hours. The door opens and then Count Dooku comes walking in and stops in front of the cell his betraying apprentice is in. Vengeticus looks up at him just saying. “Master.” He then opens his cell. Just after it opens, the two Magna guards come in and grab Vengeticus by the arms, then start dragging him to where he's in front of him. He then starts leaning down to look him in the eye saying.” You’ll be getting punished for your betrayal my apprentice.” Vengeticus just bows his head to the duracrete floor. He looks up at the Magna guards and starts ordering. “Take my apprentice to my personal quarters.” They drag a now struggling Vengeticus out the dungeon. He then turns to look at his other prisoner still in his cell saying. “Don’t worry master Kenobi you’ll soon be tortured, but differently than my apprentice is about to be." Just as he turns to go start torturing Vengeticus. His other prisoner suddenly starts saying.“When did the Jedi Master Dooku I use to know willingly changed into this evil monster. Who’s then now going to torture his own apprentice that only just chose to do the right thing.” He then turns back to face Obi-wan saying. “The Jedi Master Dooku that you knew is dead, that's never coming back while being replaced by Darth Tyranus who is stronger than that weak Jedi I used to be.” his second prisoner just frowns, shaking his head saying. “Then you’ll be arrested in the name of the galactic senate as the monster you are now.” He smirks at Obi-wan, leaving him in the dungeon.

Then he started heading to his personal quarters. When he finally stops at his quarters he then enters, just to see a now naked Vengeticus waiting with his head bowed. He slowly walks towards the front of him. To where he stops a few inches, then grabs his chin, lifting to where he is looking at him into both his eyes as he glares seriously at him saying. “You will be punished until you learn not to betray me. Do you understand, apprentice.” Vengeticus just stays silent while looking into his eyes. He then harshly squeezes his chin as he demands. “Do YOU understand me apprentice.” Then he starts to slowly nod. He lets go of his chin, then forcibly turns him towards a wall with cuffs high enough for Vengeticus's arms to get sore. He doesn’t start struggling as his master uses the force to lift his arms until his wrists get in the cuffs. Then starts using it to close them to where they are tight enough to make his wrists bruise and bloodied a bit more easily. After he’s done cuffing him to the wall. He then pulls both his own pants and briefs, to where they’re not in the way, making his cock spring out. He strokes himself a few times. Then he guides his cock forcibly into his hole until he fills Vengeticus, who is then holding a cry as he does. He slowly moves in his apprentice. Who is now trying not to moan by biting the inside of his mouth. Then he suddenly starts to thrust into him more forcibly and painfully, to where he then starts crying in pain. He senses Vengeticus trying very hard not to meet into his thrusts.He then starts grabbing his hips tightly enough to bruise and then forcibly moves them to where he can painfully penetrate more into him. As he does. He senses his apprentice letting a few tears out just to start smirking as Vengeticus is now letting more out. He then feels his cock hitting the bundles of nerves that will surely make his apprentice into a sobbing mess. He is not disappointed as he's hitting that same spot more painfully and harder as he suddenly hears sobbing. Then he starts to sense a lot more tears coming from Vengeticus’s eyes that are now falling down his face. As his apprentice is still sobbing and crying. He then starts moving one of his hands from Vengeticus's hips. To cup his now pulsing cock and starts to stroke him quickly, while still thrusting hard and painfully into the bundle of nerves. Vengeticus then sobs very loud, as he wipes some pre-come off the tip of his now erect cock and then starts playing with his balls. He then starts feeling his own balls tighten. He then suddenly starts filling him with his seed. But is still thrusting, as he then is starting to feel that Vengeticus’s balls are now getting closer to tightening. When he feels that Vengeticus is almost there. He then starts rubbing his hand up Vengeticus's cock just stopping at his tip ,to then start fondling with it until he is starting to feel Vengeticus spilling against his hand. After Vengeticus finishes.

He pulls out of him, as he then starts spanking him with his clean hand until his backside is blistering red. After it is. He then walks away, going into his personal fresher to wash Vengeticus’s seed from his hand. When he’s done washing it off. He goes back and gets behind him stroking his back. As he does, he then feels Vengeticus flinch. Smirking he then puts one of his fingers into Vengeticus's hole that is full to the brim with his seed. watching him try to move away. He pulls out his finger, putting it in his mouth to taste his own seed from inside his hole. After tasting it, he then began to stroke his back again saying. “If you betray me again, I will then start cutting into your back with a sharp vibro-blade, Do you understand.” He smiles as he gets a nod from him. He uses the force to unlock the cuffs, then uses it to get both his hands back down from the wall to both his sides. He is very pleased to see his both wrists are bruised and bloodied a bit. He then is looking like he is calm telling. “You can now turn around apprentice.” He watches Vengeticus who then starts slowly turning around, to where he then sees that his face looks like a mess just to start mentally smirking while seeing that it is. Then he looks right into his eyes saying. “Do you know not to betray me, my apprentice.” Vengeticus slowly nods saying. “ I do now know not to betray you, master.” He nods approvingly at him saying. “Get washed up and into some new clothes, while I’ll go to the dungeon to check on our prisoner, but when I get back, I want to see you clean and in clothes, do you understand.” His apprentice nods saying. “As you wish, my master.” He then watches him go into his personal fresher and closes the door. He gets his briefs and pants on, while waiting until he hears the sonic shower turning on. After hearing it.

He then leaves heading to the dungeon. He sees Obi-wan getting out of meditation when he enters. He then walks in front of the cell just to see his blue eyes glaring at him. He smiles at Obi-wan saying.” My apprentice is fine, if you are wondering about him.” his eyes are now glaring harder at him while saying. “Oh, I so do hope that your apprentice is now fine after you tortured him back to submission.” He frowns at him seeing the two Magna guards here from before. He then signals them to grab the now scowling Obi-wan. When they open his cell, then grab him by both arms he then starts to wait as they drag him to a stop a few inches away in front of him. He frowns looking down to him in the eyes asking. “Why care so much about my apprentice, when he tried to attack and kill you to where it looks like you care about him just as you would a friend or someone more close.” He then sees his eyes suddenly widen showing a bit of fear in them. He then starts leaning towards his face to look at him straight into his eyes while saying. “Well if you are both close to each other, as I think you are I’ll just separate you both on planets that are very far away from each other.” He then smirks as he sees him struggling in the Magna guards hold while his eyes then show a righteous fury, while angrily saying. “We’ll escape before you ever do that to us.” He lets him say his righteous fury, while he starts to smirk wider, leaning back up and away from him saying. “ Why not, since you’ll get tired of each other's company later.” He mentally smirks as his eyes then loses their fury as his shoulders slumps while saying “If you do, you’ll be sending your now alive apprentice back to death.” He then leans back into his face saying. “Then tell me, how only just separating you two far apart is supposedly going to cause my apprentice’s death.” He starts to wait after leaning up and away from his face. He then hears him start slowly and hesitantly saying. “ Because after you brought your apprentice back to life, I felt a new bond appear, but while alone we accidentally stared right in each other eyes, we then feel our bond start to connect us mentally together, just very late when it actually suppose to happen soon after it appears, but if the signs are what they seem to be, then my hunch on what the bond actually is between us, is correct."

He frowns at him as he then asks. “Then how about telling me about your supposed hunch of what it is. But if you don’t tell me what it is, I will then begin the preparations to have you separated from each other.”While saying that, he then sees him closing his eyes while tears start to fall from them onto his face, and into his beard as he sniffles saying.“My hunch is that we have a soul bond between us.” He then signals the magna guards to take him back into his cell. They push his back hard enough, just to make him fall onto the floor while trying to barely catch himself. He walks in front of his cell, while watching him push himself up off the floor while his eyes start to show a bit of anger. He then crouches down to his level saying. “Since you’re the only person who told me about this. But not your soulmate, who is now about to get punished, as I start to cut and tear his skin on his back with a very sharp blade while screaming until his voice gets hoarse from it.” As he is turning around to walk away he just almost barely notices him putting his head into his arms that are now on his legs, starting to silently cry and weep into them. He leaves the Dungeon heading to his personal quarters. When entering them, he sees Vengeticus standing in new clothes, while clean.He then walks to the front of him demanding. “Take off only your shirt, now apprentice.” He sees his apprentice, confused face, but takes his shirt off still.

He forcibly turns him back into the same wall from before, but is now clean. As he does, he then hears Vengeticus moan quietly in pain a little, just to smile when hearing it. He then uses the force to put and close the cuffs tightly over both his wrists high up on the wall. After he surely thinks his apprentice is secure enough to it. He turns walking back towards a bedside table that is right next to where he sleeps. He opens the small drawer out towards him and pulls out a very sharp vibroblade, just as he got what he needed, he then slams it very hard while closing it, to where it makes a loud noise. He then goes back behind Vengeticus who strains and struggles to free himself from the cuffs keeping him to the wall, he then says,“You are just making this punishment much worse by struggling.”

Vengeticus then kicks his right leg back behind him, but he catches its and then starts pushing it up behind his lower back, he then pushes it behind the middle of his back, but before he starts to push his leg up higher to where it’s behind his upper back, Vengeticus then suddenly says. “Please don’t Master, I’ll stop struggling.” He hears the pain in his voice, he starts frowning while seriously telling him . “I’ll stop, but if you start to struggle again, I'll then start pulling your pants down until they’re at the floor just to start forcibly entering your tight hole again, to where you start bawling your eyes out and screaming your voice hoarse.” After saying that to him. Vengeticus then bows to where his forehead is now on the wall in submission and starts to submissively say. “I will then try not to give you a hard time by struggling master.”He starts to push his leg down to where his right foot is back on the ground. He then puts the tip of the vibroblade in the middle of his back and doesn’t press deep into his skin to draw blood, then he slowly starts stroking up and down Vengeticus's back without drawing blood while asking. “Do you know why you are getting punished again?” Vengeticus shakes his head in frustration while back sassing. “No Master, I don't know why I’m getting another punishment, when I didn't start to betray you again, yet.”

The Count then suddenly in anger presses the vibroblade into Vegeticus's back and starts to pull it upwards, to make him bleed out a bit, but while he is screaming in pain, he then dangerously says. “You will now get a lesson in showing respect and submissiveness. Then after that I will start expecting from you to show respect and to submit more to punishments and orders, but if you are still not showing submission to both your punishments and orders while still disrespecting me, then I’ll keep repeating you this lesson until it’s ingrained into your head, do I make myself clear?” When Vengeticus doesn't answer him, he then starts slowly pushing the blade in deeper to where blood is slowly bleeding out, while yelling. “DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR.” He then sees Vengeticus trying so hard not to scream in pain again. Then he starts twisting the vibroblade, as it’s still embedded in his back. As he does. Then Vengeticus starts crying tears down his face while still trying his hardest not to scream and submit for him. Suddenly he pulls the vibro-blade quickly and harshly out, while saying. “Maybe I should starve you, while I prepare to separate or just get to gutting your soulmate out.”After his master finishes talking about his soulmate like that.

Vengeticus growls picking his forehead off the wall as he then says hatefully and angrily. ” DON'T you dare lay A HAND on HIM.” The Count then moves the vibroblade up and around to stop at his neck, just to press it deep, but not deep enough to kill him. Then he starts saying.” He doesn’t care about you since you are training in the dark side of the force.” Vengeticus then starts to put his forehead down onto the wall again, but in fake submission. The Count then starts mockingly saying. “ giving up now are we, I thought you had more fight in you.” He then starts moving the vibroblade away from his neck. But that was what Vengeticus wanted to happen. After his master moved the blade fully to the side of his body. He then headbuts back into his face hard. To hear his master stumbling back behind.

Then he starts to wait for any type of blow from him. But after a while he suddenly feels electricity pouring in his body from him as he starts saying. " I'm now starting to think you are just wanting your punishment to worsen." He then starts to scream begging. " STOP PLEASE MASTER STOP. I BEG YOU TO STOP." His master just intensifies the sith lighting into his body. He tries to struggle out of the cuffs on the wall feeling the sith lightning electrocuting almost all of his body's nerves. 


	10. Chapter Ten Submitting and Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being capture for a while. One of them fakes submission and then both of them starts to escape this hell,that is the estate of the Count of Serenno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there. I am very sorry that I did not update this work for like two or three months. Just been sort of procrastinating a bit, while being busy at the same time too. Another thing is that sometime last week I had a very bad mental breakdown to where I was wanting to break something and after that I felt like I didn't know if my mental health was okay or not. But I am doing better right now, just still need to get that checked out by my psychologist. As always leave comments, questions, and criticism. So this story can get better than it already is. I

In his very large and personal quarters Count Dooku is watching his loud screaming and crying Apprentice, while electrocuting him with sith lightning. Vengeticus starts twitching as his master is still electrocuting him. His master starts asking him. "Did you learn your lesson to not try doing that." He starts to scream at him. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Count Dooku starts to intensify the sith lightning a bit more saying." I know you do, but if you stop and submit, this will then stop happening to you.” he puts his forehead back on the wall but in pain screaming. “ FINE, FINE I SUBMIT TO YOU MASTER.” Then his master stops while telling. “If you try to attack and betray me again I’ll start to isolate you in here to starve, while still chained to the wall. But if you are good I will not.” Vengeticus pants while saying. “ I will be good for you master.” His master comes up behind him stroking the new wounds on his back saying. “ Good. But also if you start not being submissive and showing me respect, then this lesson will be repeated until you do.” He flinches as he starts nodding his head against the wall still panting as he begins to say in fake obedience .” I’ll then be a respectful and submissive apprentice Master.” Count Dooku starts using the force to unlock his high cuffed hands from the wall saying.“ That is good to hear from you apprentice.” He turns slowly around while his master steps back after releasing him from the wall.

Count Dooku looks at him in his eyes telling.” Follow me, so I can test your loyalty just to see if you aren’t faking again.” He nods as he starts to follow him through the estate into its dungeon to see Obi-wan glaring at his master. Then his master looks at him saying. “You will watch me tortured this Jedi. Since you are still learning from the dark side and to obey me. But if you move to stop me, I would now know you are faking your obedience.” Vengeticus lies saying. “ I won’t stop you again this time master.” Then he looks at Obi-wan who’s now staring at him in disbelief and shock asking. “ Why join him. When he tortured you back into submission.” His master smirks saying to him.” He finally decided to not betray or disrespect me like he was doing, before I caught you two and while he was getting punished both times for his indiscretions.” Obi-wan glares at Dooku saying. “ You didn’t let him choose or decide anything. But force him into your control by torturing him. But if you want respect, you earn it like you used to do before becoming this monster you are now.” Vengeticus now watches as his master opens the cell and force pulls Obi-wan into the cell door on the other side of the dungeon. Then watches his master start electrocuting him with force lightning harshly. He hears Obi-wan suddenly start to scream in pain and agony. Then Obi-wan screams for him to stop his master, which he almost did. But stops himself from revealing that he’s faking to his master. Dooku smirks and starts intensifying the sith lightning into Obi-wan as he screams for his apprentice to help him. He suddenly stops and turns to face Vengeticus saying. “ I’m impressed. That you didn’t help him, but left him to suffer from torture like that. You earned my trust for now, apprentice.” Vengeticus nods his head in fake obedience, while saying. “ I’m glad you do enough now. But what is your bidding for me now my master.” Just before his master can tell him one of the battle droids comes in panickingly saying.” Sir, we are being attacked by two other Jedi who were maybe looking for your two prisoners.” His master growls, turning to him telling.” Keep an eye on master Kenobi while I deal with the other two jedi who're brave or foolish enough to attack my estate.” He nods lying. “ I will keep an eye on him until you come back master.” his master smirks saying. “ Good. Until I come back, you will construct a new lightsaber.”

Vengeticus waits until his master leaves, to stop faking and runs up to a panting Obi-wan. He then uses the force to unlock the cuffs. Freeing him while he begins saying. “Come on, we’re escaping my master, so we can go back to the Jedi temple. "The still panting Obi-wan starts asking.“Please tell me that was all just an act?” He helps Obi-wan stand up smuggly asking. “Did you like my acting towards my master then Obi?” Obi-wan shakes his head as he laughs while sarcastically saying. “ At least you acted until he was interrupted by an upcoming problem or shall I call it an intermission. Until Mace and Anakin finally decide to crash the show by starting to find out that we were captured.” He smiles at him while watching him laugh like that. Then starts saying.”

We better get going before this intermission is over then.” Obi-wan nods while running out the door with him to first get his lightsaber back from a storage room. Then they get to the estate’s main entrance to see Anakin deflecting blaster bolts right back to the battle droids shooting them while Mace is fighting Dooku who starts asking. “Where is master Kenobi and Vengeticus.” Dooku growls while parrying fierce blows from Mace saying. “ One of them is safely guarded by the other, who now finally learned to not betray me and was watching me electrocute master Kenobi.” Anakin sees them and sarcastically says. “ Well look who decided to join the party.” After Anakin says that. Dooku force pushes Mace into some battle droids' backs and turns to see them and snarls. “ You lying insolent apprentice of mine, you will suffer another very harsh punishment for this second betrayal.” Obi-wan pulls out his lightsaber but just as he is about to ignite it, Vengeticus jumps in front of him just to block a torrent of sith lightning heading straight towards him. Vengeticus gets pushed back into Obi-wan who moved his ignited lightsaber out of the way just in time. The force of Vengeticus flying into him made them both fall to the ground. Vengeticus gets up just in time to see red flying towards his eyes and when it hits them he screams in pain. Just to only hear his master telling him. “I think that will be a proper punishment for you my traitor apprentice.” While his master is telling him that Obi-wan screams. “Noooooo!” Obi-wan then pushes himself up and reignites his lightsaber and attacks Dooku in rage and hate. Dooku smirks while saying as he blocks. “Good, good I still hoped you weren’t all lightside like you say you are.” Obi-wan growls attacking more viciously saying in anger. “ You are going to pay for blinding my soulmate like that.”

Vengeticus feels around until his hand hits the ground. Then he slowly pushes himself up and tries to sense the battle between his soulmate and his master. He growls seeing his master through the force fighting his soulmate. He growls even louder as he uses the force to pick up his master by his throat and slowly uses the force to crush his windpipe. Dooku gasps as he is lifted up into the air and moves his hands to where the force grip that is on his neck is at. While trying to escape and breath at the same time. He then starts choking thanks to the force hold on his windpipe. Obi-wan eyes widen as he turns back to look at his soulmate who is now up force choking Dooku while blind. Mace gets up just to see what is happening. He then runs to where Vengeticus is at and starts shaking him while saying. “Vengeticus snap out of it, please, it is already over.” Vengeticus growls like a feral animal as he slowly feels Dooku’s life force going out of him. Mace then growls in frustration and waves his hand in Vengeticus’s face using a force suggestion as he says. “ It is over, so please take a rest.” Vengeticus fights it until he feels the suggestion now working. Mace then catches him after he feels it worked and looks at Obi-wan saying. “We need to get him out of here, now.” Anakin then comes running up saying. “ That might be a good idea right now. Because the people of Serenno are not happy about us attacking their Count or ruler.” Just after Anakin says that they hear some of the citizens running to where they are at in anger and hate. Mace sighs saying to Obi-wan and Anakin. “ Carry Vengeticus to the ship. While I’ll try to lead them somewhere away from you guys.” Obi-wan bows his head saying. “May the force be with you Mace.”

He and Anakin pick up Vengeticus and run to where the starport is, just to see it under lockdown. Obi-wan sighs in frustration as he comms Mace to say. “The starport is under lockdown, Mace, what do we do.” On the other side of the comm they both hear Mace pant while saying. “ Do your best to act like normal citizens who are looking to migrate to another system or something like that.” Obi-wan sarcastically says. “Fine we’ll try to act normal, while carrying an unconscious person between us.” Just as Mace is about to say something berated, Obi-wan turns off the comm and feels Anakin’s questioning gaze on him. He and Anakin start to put Vengeticus between them with his arms across their shoulders, then starts walking to the starport hangar that is also under lockdown too. They see a royal guard coming up towards them, while saying. “ What are you doing here citizens? Can't you see this area is now restricted since an attack happened on the ruler.” Obi-wan puts on his best weary traveller persona saying. “ Sorry we didn’t know sir, it’s just we need to get our uncle here some medical help that is not on this planet at the moment.” The royal guard looks at the man they’re carrying between them and says. “ Fine, but if you need something like this try to do it before something like this happens.” Obi-wan bows in head gratefully saying. “ We’ll do our best to remember to do this before.” All three of them go back to where their ship is at. Obi-wan sighs just as the ship’s ramp lowers. As it is lowering. Obi-wan puts his hand to where his lightsaber is at on his belt. But he moves it back in surprise just to see Mace walking down while saying. “ Took you both long enough.” Anakin looks at Mace asking. “ How did you get here before us, Master.” Mace sighs saying. “ While you two were busy talking to that royal guard, I managed to sneak past in the shadows.” Obi-wan walks with Vengeticus in front of him as he says while passing. “Glad to be of help then Master Windu.” After Obi-wan is fully in the ship Mace turns to Anakin asking. “ Skywalker, do you know what is going on with Obi-wan lately or is it just me?” Anakin lowers his head while saying. “Something is different about him, so it is not just you Master Windu.” Mace sighs saying. “ I thought so, just what is wrong with him all of the sudden.”

Both of them then walk into the ship, Mace going to his quarters and Anakin to the cockpit of the ship. Meanwhile in his own quarters. Obi-wan sighs while having his soulmate’s head in his lap. Vengeticus mumbles a bit then shoots up awake trying to find anyone or anything while saying. “ Obi where are you, why can’t I see you or anything.” Obi-wan puts his hand on Vengeticus shoulder just to see him flinch while asking.“ Vengeticus what do you remember before you started seeing nothing?” Vengeticus shakes his head in despair as he says in a broken voice. “ I-I-I-I saw red then after I saw nothing else at all.” Obi-wan's heart breaks after he hears the brokenness in his voice. He rubs his soulmate’s back soothingly while saying. “ I’m sorry that this happened to you my love.” Vengeticus then starts to sob quietly asking. “ What will I do and what will happen to me now?” Obi-wan sighs as he hugs his sobbing soulmate into him saying. “ I do not know love, but like master Yoda taught us is that the future is always in motion, so please keep that in mind love.” They both then feel the ship taking off and heading into hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do another story I don't know for sure, but maybe you guys can give me some ideas or prompts. I might even have this other story connected to this one. Also please check out mine tumblr and wattpad since I was on there before going onto this website.


End file.
